Coolscorpion83
Scorpion is an Italian professional predictor who works for the Loser Leaves Reddit promotion. He is a free agent, and made his debut at the UltimateMark Memorial Smackdown. History Debut Scorpion's first appearance in the ring was on the week following the GBOF PPV. He was revealed as LLR's newest signing, and laid out the first of many open challenges. The challenge was answered by the LLR match winner, dimitrie93, who decided to use his win to have a chance at the tag team titles. Scorpion formed a team with dimitrie93 called "Lethal Injection" Scorpion's in-ring debut came at the UltimateMark Memorial Smackdown, where he fought to a draw with delois_oracle. Following his first win by def. Hydraloonie, Scorpion cut a series of promos. In reply to these promos, various veterans replied and said that he was nothing more than a rookie. Battleground (2017), the death of Lethal Injection At Battleground (2017), Lethal Injection competed in a triple threat match with the Wild Stallions and Los Ingobernables de Reddit. While all three teams had what could be possibly the match of the night, it was the Wild Stallions who came out on top. The loss put dimitrie93 over the edge, and he assaulted Scorpion to the point where he was driven to the ICU. Scorpion's pain, mini-feud with TheBrokenJosh, and Summerslam The week following Battleground saw Scorpion in the hospital, thinking his thoughts very slowly. He would always talk in unfinished sentences, and each segment would end with the word 'pain' followed by '...'. As the days/weeks went on, Scorpion's thoughts slowly cleared, but the word 'pain' has caused some sort of weirdness in him. Following these events, Scorpion had an exchange with TheBrokenJosh about what pain really was. Josh, being from Black Sabbath at the time was very experienced in the demon arts with his Mini-me. Josh challenged Scorpion to a ladder match at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn III, which Scorpion accepted. Scorpion would go on to defeat Josh at takeover, turning Josh into TheHandsomeJosh. In the days leading up to Summerslam, it was found out that dimitrie had left the company to go film a movie. YourBuddyChurch found Scorpion an opponent in ThePreuf. Scorpion was surprised, but accepted the challenge. He ended up losing to ThePreuf via. rollup pin. Heel turn and feud with The Light On Monday Night Raw, danchester_united and IamtheP1 were sitting in the middle of the ring to welcome their signing, El_Primo_Smash to their stable, P1's United. However, they were jumped from the front and the back by Scorpion and The Last Line. They were each taken out one by one, and at the end, Scorpion announced his intentions of forming a stable of his own, which he called Unity. This encouraged Immathrodis to book a six man tag team match for No Mercy. The following week on the FakeNews Barret Memorial episode of Raw was a big one for both teams. Scorpion was facing danchester in a no dq match, which danchester won via. Flash of Light. The Last Line also lost their number one contendership match vs. the fashion police and LIR weed edition. After both teams entered the inaugaral Six-Man Tag Team Title tournament, danchester raised the stakes and made it so if either Unity or The Light won the tournament, they would put the titles on the line at No Mercy. After Unity suffered an upset loss in the finals to the team of Hydraloonie, GryffindorTom, and SteveTheSamurai, they took out their rage on The Light in a gruesome elimination match, ultimately defeating them. They faced off again at HIAC as part of a Fatal Four Way US #1 Contendership match, in which neither of them emerged victorious. NJPW Trios Tournament Unity was one of the twelve teams entered into the NJPW Trios Tag Team tournament to decide the inaugaral title holders. At Destruction: Fukushima, Unity defeated Born Ready and Black Sabbath in a triple threat match in the quarter-finals to advance to the semi-finals. At Destruction: Hiroshima, Unity defeated The Remnant in the semi-finals and advanced to the finals. At Destruction: Kobe, Unity lost to the team of Hydraloonie, GryffindorTom, and Stevethesamurai in the finals, with the Trio Titles on the line. Feud with Lemonstains One day on Raw, it was revealed that Lemonstains was dating Scorpion's sister, Raven. Scorpion was mad about this and beat him up in a three on one assault that week. Backstage, Lemons said that he had some 'friends' willing to help. The following week on Raw, Lemons appeared with Raven in the ring, who got a nasty call from Scorpion warning her that he was about to kill Lemons. Later that night, Scorpion got out to the ring, insulted Lemons with every insut under the sky, and called him out. Lemons eventually came out, but revealed that he has joined the Remnant! His friends? Immathrodis and danchester united. They stormed down to the ring and started a brawl that the locker room broke up. A Chairs match was booked for TLC where Scorpion would face Lemons. However, Scorpion no showed the event, giving Lemons the win over a technicality. Moves Finishers Black Eagle- 450 leg drop off top rope Lethal Injection Hold- sleeper hold on mat Signatures Upperkick- a kick that goes straight up the jaw Blind Date- leg drop on the back of the neck in curb stomp position Reverse Farenheit- fireman's carry into a powerbomb Stinger- pop-up DDT Entrance Themes Drop Audio- Qemists (Singles 2017} Out From the Shadows (Current) The Good Life- Three Days Gone (Tag Team)Category:Predictor Category:Unity Category:Coolscorpion83